Monogatari
by naomiishigara
Summary: Ketika memutuskan untuk menyangkal perasaannya, Kakashi tidak menyangka kalau hal itu akan mendatangkan bencana.
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Monogatari**

Author : **Naomi Ishigara**

Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake | Sakura Haruno**

Rating : **T**

Genre : **Romance & Unknown**

_**All the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's. The Story is Naomi's.**_

* * *

Halo! Author baru disini^^ Salam kenal buat semua Kakasaku lovers! Ini cerita pertama yang masih banyak typo dan kekurangannya, tapi semoga bisa menghibur, ya!

* * *

Detik jarum jam terus berputar selagi gadis itu tertidur. Kelopak matanya masih malu-malu untuk membuka, padahal sinar matahari sudah sedari tadi menerobos masuk kamarnya. Diam-diam dia malas untuk melakukan rutinitasnya hari ini.

"Bagus, kau berubah menjadi seorang pemalas sekarang, hah?"

Sakura, nama gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya bersamaan. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa pria menyebalkan itu masuk ke kamarnya?!

"Hei, kau tidak sopan sekali!" jerit Sakura marah, melempar pria itu dengan bantal yang tadi digunakannya untuk meletakkan kepala. "Keluar, kau, pria mesum!"

Kakashi, nama pria itu hanya mendecih. Ia mengacak rambut peraknya yang tampak berantakan, lalu menendang bantal tadi agar berada di tempatnya semula. "Cepatlah bersiap. Buatkan aku sarapan dan jangan berharap aku akan mengantarmu."

Sakura berdecak. _Aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya_.

Tinggal bersama Hatake Kakashi, pria yang berumur sebelas tahun lebih tua darinya bukanlah sesuatu yang diimpikan oleh Sakura. Baiklah, pria itu memang mempunyai segalanya––uang, wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang sempurna, dan segala kelebihan lain yang sebetulnya tidak masuk akal.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau Kakashi memiliki otak sekeras batu dan hati sedingin es? Tidak ada yang menyangka, memang. Bahkan mungkin, wania-wanita yang ada di kantornya juga tidak akan menyangka. Karena, Kakashi terkenal sebagai pria baik yang ramah pada siapa saja.

Tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis yang satu bulan lalu datang di depan apertemennya itu ternyata menjadi orang luar kecuali keluarganya yang mengetahui sifat Kakashi. Dan bukannya ia sengaja untuk berdiri dengan wajah kedinginan yang menyebalkan di depan apertemen Kakashi saat itu. Badai salju-lah yang memaksanya, ditambah dorongan dari Sasori dan Gaara yang ada disana.

Ya, bukannya membawa Sakura kembali pada orang tua mereka, kedua kakak beradik itu malah menitipkannya pada senior mereka, Kakashi Hatake.

"Aku bersumpah, setelah lulus sekolah nanti, aku akan cepat-cepat mencari kerja dan keluar dari neraka ini!" desis Sakura kesal, sembari memasuki kamar mandi dan memulai rutinitas awalnya. "Aku akan menemui malaikat-malaikat tampan seperti _senpai-senpai _di sekolah, bukannya penjaga neraka seperti Kakashi Hatake. Lihat saja rambutnya yang beruban itu. Rasanya ingin kuhabisi saja sampai ia menjadi botak."

Tentu saja, Kakashi belum mempunyai uban sama sekali. Rambutnya memang _unik_. Kalaupun pria itu mempunyai uban, hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya karena ia dilahirkan dengan rambut perak yang mempesona. _Well_, lagi-lagi Kakashi menjadi sosok yang sempurna.

Di usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan ini, Kakashi sudah menanggung 2.375 karyawan dibawah kepemimpinannya. Masih sebuah perusahaan kecil, namun perkembangannya pesat dan hampir semua gadis di kota mengetahuinya.

Ya, gadis.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai seragamnya dengan gerakan cepat yang dikuasainya semenjak tinggal bersama Kakashi. Setelah merapikan rambut merah mudanya, ia berlari turun ke bawah dan menatap Kakashi yang sedang membaca koran.

_Pria ini, benar-benar. Ia selesai dan siap jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan denganku, dan dia sama sekali tidak mau membuat sarapan? _Pikir Sakura dalam hati dengan eksal. Ia tahu Kakashi mampu untuk memasak, setidaknya untuk sarapannya sendiri. Sakura bisa menghemat untuk beberapa hari ke depan kalau Kakashi benar-benar memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, karena itu berarti ia akan sarapan di kantin sekolah.

Sakura berjalan tanpa suara menuju dapur dan membuka kulas. Tangannya meraih dua butir telur dan menaruhnya di dekat kompor. Tangan kanannya yang bebas meraih penggorengan dan menyalakan kompor tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu matang. Dan cepatlah." Perintah Kakashi dengan nada malasnya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dengan kesal, ia menaburkan satu sendok kecil garam ke telur milik Kakashi dan terkikik tanpa suara. Sakura berjalan untuk meraih roti dan memasukkan dua lembar ke dalam pemanggang roti otomatis.

"Aku mau roti yang kering."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan roti itu disana dengan suhu maksimal, dengan maksud agar roti itu menjadi gosong. Setelah memasukkan roti-roti ke sana, Sakura meraih cangkir dan merebus segelas air.

"Mendidih, Sakura. Tanpa gula."

"Benar-benar, kubunuh, kau, Hatake.." geram Sakura marah, menendang meja dapur dan mengaduh setelahnya. Ia menatap Kakashi yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dibacanya. Namun, ia tidak menyadari kalau Kakashi menyimpan raut geli di balik wajahnya yang serius itu.

Sakura menempatkan telur yang pasti _sangat_ asin itu di antara dua lembar roti tadi dan menyeduhkan kopi dengan air yang di rebusnya. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk membuat dua porsi sarapan, karena itu lebih baik baginya untuk mengalah dan membiarkan tuan Hatake ini merasa menang. Hanya pagi ini.

"_Arigatou_." Ujar Kakashi, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berterima kasih.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia meraih kaus kaki yang ada di kantung tasnya dan memakainya. Diam-diam ia menyesal kenapa tidak merebus air lebih banyak untuk membuat susu cokelat. Bagaimanapun uang sakunya terlalu berharga.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Kakashi, menatap Sakura yang memakai kaus kaki.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan terlambat. Ditambah, kau juga tidak mau mengantarku." Sindir Sakura, meraih sepatunya dan memasangakannya pada kedua kaki. "Aku akan pulang malam. Lebih baik kau bawa kunci untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya, membelah sarapan paginya itu menjadi dua.

"Makanlah setengah." Ujar Kakashi, memandang Sakura yang membelalakkan matanya. "Hei, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasori dan Gaara adalah temanku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati kelaparan, kan?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Ta.. tapi.. tapi.. tapi aku tidak lap.. ar.."

_Bukan itu masalahnya! Telur itu penuh dengan garam, BAKA! _Jerit Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia menatap telur yang dalam bayangannya sedang menari-nari di depannya. Dengan berat hati, ia mengambil potongan roti itu dan menggigitnya.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya agar tidak muntah. Melihat itu, Kakashi terkekeh dan menampilkan senyum liciknya.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak melihatnya, hah?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kakashi melalui celah-celah rambut merah mudanya. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal, lalu tanpa sadar ia menggebrak meja makan itu dengan penuh amarah.

"PRIA MESUM MENYEBALKAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!" jerit Sakura, meraih potongan roti tadi dan berlari keluar dari rumah.

Samar-samar, dari luar rumah, Sakura mendengar teriakan Kakashi.

"Aku jauh lebih membencimu, Saku!"

* * *

Pelajaran Genma-_sensei_ sanggup untuk membuat Sakura seratus kali berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa ketahuan. Itu semua membuat bajunya basah karena keringat, dan rambutnya juga lembab karena helm yang dipakainya.

"_Kami-sama_, lindungi aku.." desis Sakura lirih, sambil berbagai doa yang menurutnya dapat membantunya untuk menghadapi Genma, gurunya. Dengan cepat, ia menerobos masuk ke dalam sekolah dan berlari dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki menuju kelasnya di lantai yang paling atas. Sempurna.

Sial baginya, ternyata Genma Shiranui juga terlambat dan baru keluar dari ruang guru saat muridnya itu berjalan di depan sana. Dengan senyuman menyeramkan, Genma menatap Sakura dan akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

Ino Yamanaka, gadis pirang yang duduk di pojokan kelas dengan cepat membuka matanya dengan kaget ketika melihat teman semejanya datang dengan guru yang paling dihindari semua murid. Dan yang lebih aneh adalah, Sakura masih memakai helm!

Ino dengan cepat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Genma, untuk membuat isyarat agar Sakura melepaskan helmnya. Namun gadis merah muda itu tidak melihatnya, ia masih sibuk menunduk dan terlalu takut untuk memandang seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas, yang seolah menertawakannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Tentu saja baik. Akupun begitu. Jadi, yang terlambat hanya nona Haruno, eh?" tanya Genma, lebih tepat seperti pernyataan. "Menurut kalian, apa hukuman yang pantas baginya? Karena kalau tidak, aku akan yang memberikannya hukuman. Dan, dalam hitungan ke sepuluh, kalau tidak ada yang memberikan usul, aku akan yang memberikannya hukuman. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, dan.. sepuluh. Bingo! Buatlah makalah setebal dua ratus limapuluh halaman untuk keterlambatanmu yang kelima dalam kelasku, Haruno. Hanya isinya saja, bagian lain tidak terhitung, mengerti? Topiknya tentukan sendiri, asalkan masih berhubungan dengan kehidupan di masa lampau."

Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis. Bahkan guru ini tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi muridnya untuk berbicara! Kalau saja Kakashi sampai tahu ia dihukum seperti ini karena ulahnya, Sakura berani bertaruh kalau laki-laki itu akan menertawainya habis-habisan, bukannya meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Sakura lemah.

"Baiklah, sekarang duduk di tempatmu. Buka buku kalian pada halaman..."

Sakura mematikan indera pendengarannya dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah tempat duduknya dan Ino. Ia mendapatkan tatapan kasihan dari temannya itu, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Itu sudah di perkirakannya sejak awalnya.

Perkataan Genma sama sekali tidak menusuk masuk otaknya. Berbeda dengan guru lain, Genma memang merupakan guru pemarah yang menyebalkan sekali. Murid-murid harus mempunyai tangan dengan kecepatan, kekuatan, kelenturan, daya ledak, dan ketahanan yang tepat untuk bisa unggul dalam pelajarannya. Kalau tidak memiliki salah satu di antaranya saja, para murid bisa mengandalkan alat perekam suara pada ponsel masing-masing.

Guru sejarah memang membosankan, tapi percayalah, tidak ada yang lebih membosankan daripada melihat Genma bercerita tentang sesuatu yang hanya di ketahui dan dimengertinya sendiri. Karena itu, diam-diam Sakura memasang _earphone_ pada kedua telingnya dan menutupinya dengan rambut merah mudanya. Lalu, ia memeluk tasnya agar kabel _earphone_ tidak terlihat.

_Gomen, sensei. Aku sedang malas._

Kakashi mengendurkan dasi merahnya dan memandang setumpuk berkas yang tampak menertawainya di atas meja. Dengan gerakan malas, ia menatap salah satu berkas dan mulai membacanya dengan cermat tiap kata.

Menjadi seorang pemimpin memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia hars mempunyai kesabaran ekstra yang membuatnya menjadi bintang di perusahaan. Muda, berbakat, pintar, dan berpotensi untuk menjadi pemimpin besar.

Semua itu dapat ditanggungnya, kecuali masalah yang menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena adik perempuan Sasori dan Gaara yang tinggal bersamanya, Haruno Sakura. Meskipun bukan adik kandung mereka, namun Kakashi pernah mendengar bahwa Sasori bersumpah akan membunuhnya kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura dan itu semua karena dirinya. Paling tidak karena Kakashi yang sedang bersamanya.

Mempunyai stok rasa sabar sebesar apapun tidak sanggup membuatnya cukup sabar untuk menghadapi gadis itu. Itu semua karena sifatnya yang menurut Kakashi masih terlalu labil dan kekanakan, tanpa mau tahu seperti apa kepribadian asli Sakura.

Sebuah ketukan mengalihkan Kakashi dari pokok pikiran yang memang selalu mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Kepala perak itu terangkat, lalu sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibir Kakashi ketika melihat sekertarinya, Hanare, masuk. Bersama setumpukan berkas lainnya yang ingin sekali Kakashi bakar saat itu juga.

"Dari perusahaan mebel di pusat kota Kyoto, presdir." Ujar Hanare, penuh nada hormat dan sedikit dimanis-maniskan di dalamnya. "Besok akan ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan sabun Celansera pukul tiga. Apa anda bisa?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Belum bisa kupastikan, Hanare. Namun aku berjanji, akan secepatnya memberitahukanmu." Ujar pria itu, bangkit dan meraih jasnya yang tesampir di kursinya. "Aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada yang mencariku, kau hanya perlu mengatakan aku memiliki halangan karena urusan pribadi."

Tanpa menatap ke arah wanita itu lagi, Kakashi segera berjalan dengan cepat dan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Dengan senyuman formal yang ia berikan terhadap beberapa karyawannya, pria itu terus berjalan keluar dari gedung.

Ia melirik jam tangan baru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah waktunya pulang, dan ada baiknya ia membeli makanan siap saji karena Sakura bilang kalau ia akan pulang malam hari ini. Tidak mungkin ia akan emasak, karena hal itu terlalu merepotkan untuknya.

Mobilnya terparkir di depan restoran siap saji. Melalui layanan pesan langsung, Kakashi memesan satu porsi nasi dan ayam goreng. Setelah menunggu selama sepuluh menit, pria itu segera berlalu dari restoran tersebut.

Rutinitas seperti ini dulu sudah biasa dialami oleh Kakashi, sebelum Sakura datang. Bahkan, lebih parah lagi. Ia merupakan tipe orang yang _workaholic_, sebelum Sakura datang. Kakashi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di bar untuk menghabiskan lembaran uangnya dibandingkan dengan duduk santai di depan televisi, sebelum Sakura datang.

Ya. Sakura mengubahnya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan.." desis Kakashi, mengacak rambut peraknya dengan kesal. Ia berusaha menepis bayangan gadis yang berusia sebelas tahun lebih muda darinya itu, namun gagal. Bayangannya tetap ada dan terus berputar.

Sebetulnya Kakashi ingin menolak permintaan Gaara dan Sasori untuk menitipkan adik mereka padanya. Ini semua dengan alasan Sakura harus tetap bersekolah di Tokyo, sementara keluarga mereka akan tinggal di Kyoto. Agar menghemat biaya, mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkan Sakura kepadanya.

Tadinya, Kakashi menolaknya dengan alasan kalau anak kecil seperti Sakura sangat berbeda. Namun, sekarang, entah kenapa alasannya telah berubah.

Sakura terlalu manis, terlalu membuatnya linglung..

Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya dengan kasar di pinggir jalan tol yang baisa dilaluinya. Ia menatap langit senja yang berwarna oranye, yang terasa memenuhi ruang kosong dalam mobilnya. Dengan kesal ia memukul stir mobilnya sendiri.

Baru saja Kakashi mengantukkan kepalanya pada sandaran mobil, ponselnya berdering.

Matanya menajam ketika melihat nomor telepon rumahnya terpampang disana.

"Halo?" ujarnya pelan.

"_Hei, kakek tua, cepat pulang_!" terdengar suara nyaring Sakura dari seberang sana. "_Aku sendirian dan aku takut berada di rumahmu yang luas ini. Maksudku, apertemenku. Tadi aku nyaris tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai seorang supir gila ketika ak_––"

Kakashi segera menginjak pedal gasnya. "Kau nyaris tertabrak? Lalu, kau terjatuh?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. Mendengarnya, Kakashi sudah bisa memastikan kalau jawabannya adalah iya. Dengan kesal, ia menatap layar ponselnya yang ternyata sudah terputus sambungannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kakashi turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk menuju pekarangan rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat motor skuter yang biasa dikendarai Sakura untuk berangkat ke sekolah tampak lecet, bahkan spion kirinya pecah. Semakin yakin kalau gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya.

Tubuhnya berhenti berjalan ketika melihat Sakura dengan santainya sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi. Tidak ada yang aneh dari gadis itu––setidaknya itulah yang disadarinya. Dengan perlahan, Kakashi mengambil tempat dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau sudah pulang, eh?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura sehingga gadis itu sedikit terhuyung dan mengantuk sofa. Dengan pandangan marah, Sakura menatap Kakashi yang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Buatkan aku kopi." Perintah Kakashi.

Pria itu memperhatikan Sakura yang hanya mendengus dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Itu dia.

Kakashi berdiri dan menarik lengan Sakura kembali. Gadis itu kali ini benar-benar terhuyung dan kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga Kakashi harus menahannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik Sakura untuk duduk kembali di atas sofa dan menekan kaki kanannya.

"Auw! Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Sakura marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kakimu terluka?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada tenang. Ia menyingkap celana panjang Sakura sampai sebatas lutut, dan benar saja ada perban yang membalut lututnya. Dengan mata menyipit, Kakashi meluruskan kaki itu dan membuat Sakura sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Tidak usah mencemaskanku." Ujar Sakura.

Kakashi mendengus. "Aku tidak mencemaskanmu, nona yang sangat percaya diri. Aku hanya takut Sasori dan Gaara memarahik––"

"Sama saja. Tidak usah mencemaskanku."

Nada bicara Sakura menjadi lebih dingin, dan Kakashi menyadari hal itu. Di depannya, gadis bersurai merah muda itu tampak menatapnya dengan tajam dan sedikit rasa.. kecewa. Entah apa yang membuatnya menatap Kakashi seperti itu, ia tidak tahu. Apa mungkin Sakura sedang mengalami masalah berat?

"Aku sudah berbicara pada _nii-san_ ku dan mereka setuju kalau aku akan mencari apertemen sendiri." Ujar Sakura, memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan kecewanya. "Aku akan pindah besok. Aku rasa kau tidak tahan aku berlama-lama disini, bukan?"

Pria itu tercekat. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara, dan hanya dapat memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Namun gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan––entah memilih untuk tidak memandang Kakashi atau untuk menghindari tatapannya. Saat ini pikiran dan perasaannya sangat susah untuk ditebak.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kakashi menuju dapur. Diam-diam, ia melirik pria yang masih mematung itu lewat ekor matanya.

_Jangan pedulikan reaksinya, Saku. Ia hanya berpura-pura._

* * *

Review? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Kakashi akhirnya, setelah sekian lama terdiam. Sakura dapat merasakan langkah kaki pria itu yang makin mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti di belakangnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, bodoh! Kau selalu merasa repot dan terpaksa membantuku karena kedua kakakku adalah temanmu, kan?" pekik Sakura kesal, memukul meja dapur tanpa sadar. "Jadi jangan bertanya lagi kenapa. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya, dan aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tapi.."

"Dan tenang saja. Kakak-kakakku tidak akan membencimu karena hal ini."

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Biar saja, ia sudah muak akan perlakuan Kakashi yang terlihat malas sekali untuk ditumpangi olehnya. Ia tidak tega melihat pria itu harus selalu merasa tersiksa karena statusnya sebagai adik dari dua orang temannya, yang membuatnya harus merasa bertanggungjawab akan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Kakashi berjalan menuju sofa ruang televisi. Pikirannya kalut dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya terlalu tajam––membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas karena rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba melanda. Matanya menatap nanar ke sekeliling ruangan dan tangannya meremas bantal sofa dengan kuat.

Perasaan ini pernah dialaminya setahun lalu, ketika Nona Nohara muda itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya––karena kecelakaan mobil tunggal yang membuatnya meninggal dunia. Namun, egonya sebagai pria yang notabene berusia sebelas tahun dari Sakura itu melarangnya.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan Kakashi dapat melihat gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya yang hijau itu tampak menatapnya dengan tajam, namun kian melembut ketika langkah kakinya berhenti di hadapan Kakashi.

"Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa emosi tadi." Ujar Sakura menyesal, duduk di samping Kakashi. "Sebetulnya, ini semua karena jarak dari apertemenmu yang terlalu jauh. Kau tahu, kalau selama ini aku sering sekali mendapatkan hukuman––terutama dari Genma _sensei _yang menyebalkan itu tentu saja––dan aku harus membeli _laptop_ milikku sendiri! Jadi, daripada terus mendapatkan tugas karena keterlambatan konyol itu, lebih baik aku pindah saja, kan?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Apa benar itu alasannya?

"Aku tidak berbohong." Jelas Sakura malas. "Dan Sasori-_nii_.. ia sama sekali tidak menyetujuinya. Ia bilang kalau kau lebih baik dibandingkan dengan para pemilik apertemen di luar sana."

"Memang." Tukas Kakashi dingin, namun diam-diam merasa senang.

Sakura mendecih, kembali berjalan menuju dapur. "Baiklah, kau menang. Namun, setelah menjelaskan alasanku, aku akan benar-benar pindah. Jadi tenang saja, Hatake."

Gadis itu merasa Kakashi terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Saku? Cepat berganti pakaian dan aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat." Ujar Kakashi.

* * *

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya tergores sedikitpun, Sasori."

Pria berambut merah di seberang sana tertawa kencang.

"_Kau bercanda, Kakashi. Kalau ia terjatuh dari motor seperti siang tadi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan_?" tanya pria bernama Sasori tersebut. "_Sudahlah, biarkan saja kalau ia memang ingin pindah."_

Kakashi menggeleng. 'Tidak, ia cukup membantu di apertemenku. Kuakui, tempat itu sekarang menjadi lebih rapi dan bersih. Karena itu, lebih baik ia kutahan sampai pendaftara kuliah nanti. Dan.. ups, _she's coming_."

Ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang cerah. Darahnya berdesir pelan dan tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Dengan perlahan, ia ikut berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau serius, Kakashi? Kau tidak akan meminta bayaran apapun padaku, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyelidik. Melihat pria itu yang menggeleng sambil menampakkan wajah dinginnya, Sakura tertawa riang.

"_Arigatou,_ Kakashi-kun.." gumamnya, lalu menarik tangan Kakashi. "Sebagai tanda terimakasih, bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir?"

Tidak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaan Kakashi saat itu. Ketika gadis muda merah jambu itu meraih tangannya, tersenyum padanya, dan menganggapnya sebagai teman––bukan musuh seperti biasanya––membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang merasa sangat beruntung.

Dan detik kemudian, Kakashi menyadari kalau ia menyukai Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura merasa kalau mentraktir Kakashi untuk makan malam ini belum cukup sebanding dengan apa yang Kakashi berikan padanya. Sebuah _laptop_! Benar0benar suatu kejadian langka karena biasanya Kakashi tidak pernah mengubris perkataannya, dan tadi secara tiba-tiba Kakashi mengajaknya keluar untuk membelikannya _laptop_ ini!

Sakura duduk manis di dalam mobil Kakashi dan meletakkan box _laptop_ itu di kursi belakang. Matanya melirik Kakashi yang sibuk memundurkan mobil dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi pelipisnya––entah kenapa itu membuat Sakura merasa Kakashi terlihat sangat-sangat tampan.

"Dimana kau ingin mentraktirku?" tanya Kakashi, membayar tarif parkir mereka.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura, memandang Kakashi yang tetap serius menyetir. "Bagaimana kalau ke restoran_ all you can eat_? Kita bisa makan kenyang sepuasnya disana!"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Memangnya kau punya cukup uang?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Diam-diam, ia meraih dompet hitam kecilnya dan mengintip ke dalam. _Glek._ Mungkin saja uang ini cukup, siapa tahu harganya sudah turun dan karena ia merupakan siswi sekolah, ia diberikan diskon untuk pelajar.

Pria perak itu terkekeh dalam diam ketika melihat reaksi Sakura. Kedua tangannya membelokkan setir menuju jalan di kanan dan kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya ke jalanan.

"Kakashi.." panggil Sakura pelan.

Kakashi menoleh sekilas. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya," ujar Sakura, menatap Kakashi lewat ekor matanya. "Apa benar kau membenciku?"

Suasana hening mobil itu menjadi bertambah hening karena pertanyaan Sakura. Kakashi membelalakan mata beriris hitamnya dan menatap gadis muda di sampingnya. Dengan senyum samar tersungging, ia mengangguk.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan putus asa. "Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa meminta bantuanmu! Kumohon, sukai aku sedikiiiiiiit.. saja!"

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Jadi," jelas Sakura, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ada seorang senior di sekolahku yang menyatakan perasaannya seminggu yang lalu. Aku menolaknya––kau tahu ia sangat menyebalkan dan berandalan. Namun, beberapa hari terakhir ini, ia selalu tahu dimana aku berada.. bahkan terkadang mengirimkan pesan yang menyeramkan!"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tadinya, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi pengganti _nii-san_ku dan bersikap protektif, setidaknya kalau senior menyebalkan itu muncul. Tapi melihat kau yang sepertinya benar-benar membenciku, kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil." Keluh Sakura, bahunya turun kebawah. "Aku harus meminta bantuan siapa, ya...?"

Pria itu memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran _all you can eat_.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Turunlah." Ujar Kakashi, menyadarkan Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh dan segera membuka pintu mobil.

Baru saja Kakashi ingin berjalan menuju pintu masuk, ia menyadari kalau gadis di belakangnya membeku. Ketika mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, ia dapat melihat pemuda berambut raven tengah memandang Sakura dengan tajam.

"_Kami-sama_..." desis Sakura lirih. "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?"

Kakashi dapat melihat jas almamater berwarna biru tua yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu. Ia dapat menebak, mungkin saja pria itu bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo.

"Orang itu yang kau maksud?"

Sakura tersentak ketika menyadari Kakashi sudah berada di belakangnya. Dengan ragu, ia mengangguk. Sebetulnya, ia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Namun tatapan tajam dari orang tersebut entah kenapa membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, kita pergi saja dari sin––"

Kakashi dengan yakin meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya. Ketika menyadari sorot bingung dari Sakura, ia hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam restoran.

Pria yang berdiri di depan emreka sekarang itu tampak menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Tetapi, ketika menyadari kalau ada seorang pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dan tua darinya, ia memalingkan wajah dan pergi begitu saja.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Sakura lirih, lalu mengelus dadanya.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan membayar terlebih dahulu. Ketika selesai melakukan pembayaran, keduanya duduk berhadapan di salah satu bangku dan sama-sama terdiam.

* * *

Kizashi menatap kedua putranya yang duduk di depannya dalam diam. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sementara istrinya yang sedang merajut baju hangat duduk dengan tenang di antara kedua pria itu.

"Sasori, bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" tanya Kizashi, menyesap _ocha_ yang berada di depannya.

Pria berambut merah tersebut menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Aku baru saja menelepon Kakashi, _chichi_. Ia bilang Sakura baik-baik saja, tapi tadi siang ia baru saja jatuh dari motor."

"Ah, kebiasaanya tidak berubah." Ujar Gaara, tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Gaara. Dulu kau juga sangat ceroboh." Ibu mereka, Mebuki angkat suara. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian bersiap. Sebentar lagi kalian akan pergi, kan? Ibu tidak mau semuanya dilakukan dengan terburu-buru."

* * *

Sakura mengusap peluhnya dan duduk di dalam kelas dengan perasaan puas. Menjadi orang pertama yang datang di pagi hari adalah suatu pencapaian besar baginya yang sudah dicap sebagai 'tukang terlambat' oleh seluruh guru––terimakasih pada supir bus yang baik hati tadi, dan pada motornya yang ditinggal manis di rumah––.

Di depannya, makalah setebal dua ratus lima puluh halaman telah terletak manis. Ia hanya tidur selama satu setengah jam––tugasnya ini benar-benar menguras energi dan pikiran sehingga Sakura tidak mampu untuk menutup mata sedetik pun. Lagipula, kalau ia dapat menyelesaikannya dalam satu hari, ia berani menjamin kalau Genma Shiranui akan tutup mulut dengan cepat.

"Apa Kakashi sudah bangun, ya?" gumam Sakura, memikirkan pria yang tinggal bersamanya itu dengan cemas. Ia hanya meninggalkan lima lembar roti panggang dan segelas susu cokelat.

"Bodohnya aku! Ia pria dewasa yang mesum dan ia tidak akan mau meminum susu cokelat!" geram Sakura, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Namun setelah sadar kalau satu persatu teman sekelasnya mulai berdatangan, Sakura terdiam.

Di ambang pintu, Ino tampak membelalakkan kedua bola mata _aqua_-nya ketika mendapati teman semejanya sudah tampak muncul di dalam kelas. Dengan cepat, kakinya bergerak dan segera duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa yang merasukimu? Apa kau Sakura? Ini angka berapa?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi, menunjukkan telunjuknya di hadapan Sakura. "Siapapun yang merasuki temanku, segera tinggalkan di––"

Sakura mendecih. "Apa maksudmu? Ini aku, dan itu angka satu."

"Astaga!" pekik Ino.

"Begini, _pig_, kalau kau tidak mau menganggapku benar-benar manusia, lebih baik kau segera angkat kaki dari sini dan cari aku di rumah." Ujar Sakura berbisik, karena anak-anak lain mulai melirik mereka. "Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk membuatmu terkejut, dan reaksimu berlebihan."

Tentu saja alasan Sakura datang pagi bukan karena hal itu.

Ino terkekeh. "Maafkan aku, Haruno. Kau mau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Ino, menatap Sakura yang hanya memandangnya dengan malas. "Genma-_sensei_ tidak akan masuk hari ini sampai kita lulus nanti. Ia mengambil cuti karena istrinya harus menjalani pengobatan di Amerika."

"Yang benar?" tanya Sakura, terkejut sekaligus kesal. "Astaga, aku sudah mengerjakan makalah menyebalkan ini dan ia pergi begitu saja? Ini sama seperti meninggalkan aku yang tengah hamil tua, kau tahu!"

Perkataan Sakura sanggup membuat seisi kelas menoleh. Ketika menyadarinya, Sakura sadar kalau mereka semua memandangi perut dan wajahnya bersamaan. Karena itu segera saja wajah Sakura memerah.

"Bagus, berapa bulan kandunganmu, nyonya?" tanya Ino mengejek.

Sakura mendecih. "Tidak lucu sama sekali, Ino."

Mereka berdua terus berbicara seperti pagi-pagi disaat sekolah dasar dulu, dimana rumah Sakura berada di dekat sekolah sehingga ia tidak pernah terlambat. Kebiasaan mereka mengobrol ini terhenti ketika sekolah menengah, karena keterlambatan Sakura yang kadang tidak masuk akal.

Bel berbunyi dan semuanya menjadi diam. Pelajaran Genma Shiranui yang ada dalam empat jam seminggu dan keduanya berada di jam pertama pada hari di awal minggu membuat semua murid menghela nafas dengan kesal. Hanya Ino yang tampak ceria dan segar.

Benar saja. Semuanya tercengang ketika melihat seorang sosok berjalan memasuki kelas dengan kharismanya yang kuat. Begitu pula yang dialami oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Terutama Sakura.

Bagaikan melihat sebuah adegan film yang diperlambat, matanya berkunang-kunang dan mulutnya tidak dapat menutup. Reaksinya yang terparah dari semua reaksi para murid di kelas itu.

_Kaki itu...?_

_Tangan itu...?_

_Rambut perak itu...?_

"Astaga, Hatake Kakashi.." ujar Sakura lirih ketika sosok itu telah sepenuhnya tampil di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya, dan Sakura dapat menyadari tatapan Kakashi yang samar-samar ditujukan padanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia takut untuk menatap Kakashi.

Ada sebuah masker hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kakashi melakukannya. Karena dengan itu, ia 'kan menutupi ketampanan wajahnya...

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa Kakashi ramah.

Semua gadis di dalam kelas itu terlihat mencair seketika. Termasuk Ino, kecuali Sakura. Ia merasa kesal dan bosan, karena Kakashi sudah seperti bayangan saja untuknya. Padahal ia belum tahu alasan Kakashi menjadi guru di sekolahnya karena apa.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake, dan aku akan menggantikan Genma _sunbae_ menjadi guru sejarah disini. Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" ujar Kakashi, menampilkan senyumnya di balik masker.

_Kau dengan mudah menunjukkan senyum itu pada teman-temanku, sementara aku baru melihatnya tadi malam_, desis Sakura dalam hati, meletakkan kepalanya dengan malas di atas meja.

Seorang anak berteriak dan Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini, bukan hanya anak tadi yang berteriak, melainkan hampir semua siswi di kelasnya. Semuanya mengacungkan tangan dan memandang Kakashi dengan _ganas_, seperti ingin mengulitinya saja.

"_Sensei,_ apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

Kakashi menatap anak itu dengan alis bertaut. "Seingatku tidak. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang lain menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya."

"Jawaban yang tidak menjawab." Cibir Sakura malas.

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penting lainnya mengalir keluar dari bibir-bibir para siswi yang ada disana. Sementara, para siswa laki-laki hanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan sekarang, menunmpukan kepala pada kedua tangan dan memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan malas.

Pelajaran pertama Kakashi pada hari itu berlangsung dengan tidak terlalu serius. Guru tersebut hanya memberikan perkenalan diri (yang menurut Sakura terlalu dalam) dan beberapa pertanyaan mendasar. Berbeda dengan Ino, Sakura memasang wajah malas terjeleknya saat itu.

_Setelah bertemu dengannya dirumah, aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi di sekolah. Bagus kalau sikapnya baik seperti kemarin. Kalau ia kembali menjadi raja iblis? Tamatlah sudah_, pikir Sakura kesal.

* * *

Sakura meletakkan buku-bukunya di dalam loker dan memandangi wajahnya dengan kaca yang tertempel di ujung lokernya. Dengan cepat, ia menyeka keringat yang tampak di dahinya. Setelah melihat dahinya kembali bebas dari keringat, ia menutup lokernya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat guru barunya––teman sermahnya––Hatake Kakashi––berdiri di belakangnya dengan matanya yang sayu menyebalkan itu. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah walaupun jarak wajah mereka dekat sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan.. hei! Mundur!" pekik Sakura tertahan sembari mendorong Kakashi. Pria itu jatuh terduduk dan segera memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kalau tulang ekorku patah dan aku tidak bisa berjalan, kau mau mengurusku?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyindir, lalu bangkit kembali. "Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah dua jam sejak jam sekolah berakhir."

Sakura menatap sekeliling ruang loker. Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya disini. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya––karena ia pikir tidak akan berkonsentrasi kalau _gurunya_ ada di dalam rumah yang sama dengannya dan mereka bisa saja bertengkar sewaktu-waktu karena hal sepele.

"Menghindarimu." Ujar Sakura malas.

* * *

Review? Sorry for all mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, baru tadi malam kita bisa akur dan sekarang kau sudah mencoba menyulut api lagi denganku?" sindir Kakashi, kemudian menarik tas Sakura sehingga gadis itu ikut tertarik. "Ayo cepat. Aku tidak mau kau hilang di tengah jalan."

Sakura hanya menurut. Semenjak kejadian 'pindah rumah tidak jadi' tempo lalu, Kakashi tidak pernah menyebut nama kedua kakaknya lagi. Apa itu karena ia mulai tulus melakukannya untuk Sakura? Apa hanya karena takut kehilangan dia, yang notabene adalah satu-satunya orang pengurus rumah?

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut memikirkan kemungkinan kedua.

"Kakashi, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau tahu?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kakashi ikut berhenti. "Maksudku, aku sudah satu bulan tinggal bersamamu dan bersekolah tanpa pernah hilang sekalipun, 'kan?"

_Tapi kau dikuntit_, ujar Kakashi dalam hati, ketika sadar ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Namun egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, jadi pria itu hanya terdiam dan kembali menarik tas Sakura menuju parkiran mobil.

"Aku akan selalu bersabar. Tenang saja." Ujar Sakura pelan, namun tidak cukup pelan untuk di dengar oleh Kakashi. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, namun ketika melihat Sakura tetap memandang lurus kedepan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan cepat tanpa suara, membuat keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Sakura sibuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya, sementara Kakashi masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan ke pemakaman orang tuaku. Kau mau ikut atau tinggal di rumah?"

Sakura menoleh. "Eh?" ujarnya tanpa sadar, lalu menutup mulutnya. "Maksudku, kalau tidak mengganggu, aku mau saja ikut. Pekerjaan rumahku sudah selesai."

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Kebiasaan yang dibenci Sakura, karena ia menjadi merasa bodoh karenannya. Memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Kakashi, ia hanya terdiam ketika keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

Ia sedikit kaget ketika Kakashi menanyakan hal itu kepadanya tadi. Karena, ia kira Kakashi tinggal di Tokyo karena orang tuanya berada di kota yang berbeda, sama seperti dirinya. Ternyata, mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan putranya yang menyebalkan ini.

Pemakaman yang dituju Kakashi ternyata cukup jauh dari perkiraan Sakura. Membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai di pemakaman yang menyeramkan namun sangat elit ini. Sakura dapat membayangkan berapa biaya perawatan yang dikeluarkan Kakashi tiap bulannya.

Kakashi mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menatap Sakura. Dengan gerakan dagu, ia meminta agar gadis itu pergi dari mobilnya.

Dengan patuh, Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan berdiri di depan gerbang pemakaman.

"Kukira, ayah dan ibumu masih _ada_." Ujar Sakura takut-takut, kalau saja menyinggung perasaan pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Ternyata tidak. Pantas saja kau menjadi pria dengan kepribadian tertutup dan sulit di tebak."

Kakashi terkekeh. "Begitu, ya?"

_Nah, tersenyumlah seperti itu setiap hari_, ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak pemakaman tersebut. Tidak ada perubahaan raut wajah yang didapati Sakura pada pria disebelahnya, apa mungkin ia menutupinya? Sakura tidak tahu itu. Baginya, Kakashi adalah pria dengan kepribadian tertutup yang tidak mudah di tebak, lebih sulit dibandingkan pria bertopeng baja sekaligus.

Kakashi berhenti di depan sepasang makam dengan batu putih berukuran sedang di hadapan mereka. Nama Sakumo Hatake dan Rika Hatake tertera disana.

Kakashi membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Sakura dengan canggung melakukannya––ia tidak mau ayah dan ibu Kakashi memarahinya karena tidak bersikap sopan di depan makam mereka. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kakashi diam-diam menahan tawanya ketika melihat hal tersebut.

"Aku membawa seorang gadis. Tapi jangan salah paham, ia adik Sasori dan Gaara." Ujar Kakashi, duduk di sebuah batu yang ada disana dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada makam sang ibu. "Bagaimana, apa dia cantik? Sekali lagi jangan salah paham, _haha, chichi_, ia hanya gadis menyebalkan yang tinggal bersamaku. Namun aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya."

Sakura mendecih. "Kau memerintahku seperti pembantu."

"Hei, perkenalkan dirimu." Tukas Kakashi, memandang Sakura.

Sakura berdeham kecil, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehm, namaku Sakura Haruno. Seperti yang dikatakan pria tua ini, aku adik dari Sasori-_nii _dan Gaara-_nii_. Meskipun mereka bukan kakak kandungku, namun mereka sama menyebalkannya dengan kakak kandung biasa. Dan aku dititipkan oleh mereka ke rumah anak anda berdua. Walaupun ia sedikit mesum dan menyebalkan, namun aku tidak pernah membencinya. Ia sopan dan baru-baru ini memberikanku sebuah _laptop_. Namun aku tidak memeras hartanya, kalian tahu itu, 'kan?"

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak penting, kau tahu?" desisnya, namun sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan membeli bunga untuk kedua orang tuaku."

"Hei, hei––kau bercanda, kan?!" bisik Sakura panik, meraih lengan Kakashi dan mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi. "Kakashi, ini adalah pemakaman. Walaupun ada orang tuamu yang tinggal, tapi.. oh, ayolah! Bagaimana kalau.."

"Nona Haruno, tidak mungkin ada sepasang tangan yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan menarikmu untuk masuk ke dalam, bukan?" ujar Kakashi, mengungkapkan sebuah pernyataan tidak rasional. "Ajak saja orang tuaku berbicara. Aku saja suka tinggal berhari-hari dengan mereka, dan tidak ada kejadian aneh apapun selama itu."

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dan hanya duduk di tempat Kakashi tadi. Ia menelan ludah ketika punggung Kakashi hilang dibalik tikungan, dan segera saja ia menyadari hawa tidak enak yang menyelimutinya.

"Uhm, baiklah, kita berkenalan sekali lagi." Ujar Sakura gugup, memandang kedua nisan tersebut bergantian. "Namaku Sakura Haruno, umurku sebelas tahun lebih muda dibandingkan Kakashi. Ya.. aku tujuh belas tahun dan dia dua puluh delapan tahun. Untuk ukuran pria dewasa dia sangat-sangat sopan padaku.

"Musim dingin bulan lalu, aku datang dan dititipkan oleh kedua kakakku. Aku minta maaf, kalau misalkan saja kalian tidak suka dengan kehadiranku dalam kehidupan putra kalian. Namun, aku tidak akan menggodanya dan memerasnya seperti wanita lain di luar sana. Itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa ku lakukan––dan bukan berarti akan kulakukan. Karena.. perlakuannya padaku saja sudah seperti pembantu dengan tuannya. Bagaimana aku bisa menggoda?

"Ketika pertama kali datang, ia menyambutku dengan baik. Namun, lima hari setelah itu.. ia berubah menjadi pria dingin yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia menyuruhku ini-itu, semua yang harus dilakukan dan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tadinya aku ingin membantah dan melawannya. Namun ketika ku pikir-pikir lagi, itu pantas untuk dibalas akan kebaikannya selama ini. Apa aku benar?

"Setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah, aku akan mencari universitas dan menyewa apertemen yang ada di dekat sana. Dan mungkin tidak akan tinggal dengan putra kalian lagi. Meskipun ia pria mesum yang menyebalkan, namun sedikit sedih saat mengingat kemungkinan itu. Karena ketika aku berpisah rumah dengannya, mungkin saja hubungan kami akan berakhir. Walaupun hanya sebatas teman tinggal.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Kakashi menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Ia memberikanku _laptop_––oh! Aku sangat terbantu karenanya. Kalian tahu, tugas dari Genma-_sensei_ sudah selesai karena barang itu. Aku tidak memintanya, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ia membelikannya di saat yang tepat. Apa karena ia akan menjadi guru pengganti bagi Genma-_sensei_? Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Dan ia menjadi guruku, sekarang! Benar-benar orang yang tidak dapat ditebak. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan dan motifnya––karena perusahaan yang dikelolanya itu sudah cukup besar dan sudah cukup memberinya status serta kekayaan. Aku sedikit muak jika mengingat akan melihatnya sepanjang hari di rumah, ditambah lagi di sekolahan. Dan juga––"

"Sudah cukup, nona."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ketika mendengar suara Kakashi di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, matanya menatap dua ikat tulip putih yang dipegang pria itu di masing-masing tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Sakura, sedikit bergeser.

Kakashi memandangnya sekilas. "Sejak kau bilang akan mencari apertemen di dekat universitas dan bilang pada kedua orang tuaku bahwa aku pria mesum yang menyebalkan."

Mata Sakura membulat. "Kau bercanda! Itu sudah lama sekali, kan? Kenapa tidak menyuruhku berhenti sedari tadi?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak ingin tawanya pecah saat ini, meskipun karena itu perutnya sakit untuk menahan tawa. Dengan perlahan, ia meletakkan seikat tulip di depan nisan ibunya, lalu seikat lagi di depan nisan ayahnya.

"Tulip putih melambangkan ketenangan dan kedamaian, kan?" tanya Sakura, memandang bunga-bunga tersebut dengan mata yang menjadi sayu. "Kesempurnaan warna putih dalam bunga itu adalah lambang dari polosnya manusia di dua titik, yaitu kehidupan dan kematian. Karena itu, kita yang memberikannya diharapkan bisa memberi ketenangan bagi mereka yang meninggalkan."

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan bingung. "Kau...?"

"Tulip putih adalah bunga kesukaanku. Wajar saja aku tahu." Ujar Sakura, lalu memandang Kakashi yang sekali lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan serupa, Sakura menirukannya dan berjalan di samping Kakashi.

"Kurasa mereka menyukaimu." Ujar Kakashi, ketika mereka sampai di dalam mobil.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, tangannya sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Mereka _menjagamu_, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi, menjalankan mobilnya. "Tanya saja Sasori dan Gaara. Mereka berdua pernah kutinggal seperti tadi, dan ketika kudapati mereka kembali, wajah mereka pucat pasi."

"Kau serius?" Sakura segera memutar posisi duduknya ke arah Kakashi.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Setelah kutanya, mereka mengatakan kalau hawa dingin yang aneh mulai menyeruak ke dalam mantel musim gugur mereka. Percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa saat it––"

Kakashi berhenti berbicara saat di dengarnya gelak tawa dari gadis di sampingnya. Diluar perkiraannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut ataupun terkejut. Diam-diam ia tersenyum dan kembali mengemudi.

_Apa kalian menyukainya, haha, chichi?_

* * *

Hari Jumat sore memang yang terbaik. Disaat Sakura sudah berpratoli sepanjang Kamis malam untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dan ketika hari Sabtu ia hanya mendengar guru-gurunya berbicara tentang materi yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting––karena mungkin saja mereka memikirkan tentang akhir minggu seperti dirinya––.

Sakura sibuk mengemas baju-bajunya. Hari ini Ino mengajkannya untuk mengadakan _pajamas party_ bersama Tenten dan Hinata. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya dan Sakura tidak akan menolak hal itu.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Kakashi, ketika dilihatnya Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan tas ransel yang penuh.

"Rumah Ino." Jawabnya singkat, lalu duduk di samping Kakashi. "Aku akan pergi satu jam lagi. Sebelum aku pergi, kau ingin kubuatkan apa? Kopi? Teh? Agar aku tidak merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanmu."

Kakashi memandang layar televisi dengan cuek. "Siapa bilang aku mengijinkanmu?"

Mata Sakura membelalak. Ia memandang Kakashi dengan tidak percaya. Lalu dengan sekali ayun, kaki kanannya telah memberikan tendangan _indah_ pada tulang kering Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan membereskan rumah?" Kakashi balas bertanya. "Baiklah, lupakan hal tersebut. Aku cukup sadar perasaanmu yang merasa diperbudak olehku.."

Sakura tertawa gugup. "Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku."

"Yah, aku bercanda." Ujar Kakashi kesal, menatap Sakura. "Memangnya kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Besok. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sakura tertawa lepas kali ini, karena menyadari raut Kakashi yang berubah dan wajahnya memerah. "Astaga, kukira banyak wanita yang merayumu. Dasar pria aneh."

Kakashi terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Ino masuk, hanya bertuliskan '_Aku tidak sabar untuk pesta malam ini!_'' dan menurut Sakura itu sangat-sangat tidak penting.

"Aku akan pergi satu jam lagi. Bangunkan aku, ya?" ujar Sakura, menguap selebar-lebarnya. "Tapi jangan macam-macam! Dan jangan menampakkan wajahmu di depan Ino. Ia sudah kuberi tahu bahwa ini rumah pamanku, dan aku berani menjamin ia akan mati berdiri kalau guru sejarahnya menampakkan wajah di depan rumah paman temannya."

Kakashi mendecih. "Salahmu sendiri, kenapa berbohong?"

"Hei, ini terpaksa, kau tahu! Tenang saja, waktunya tidak lama lagi." Gumam Sakura, memposisikan tubuhnya dengan menselonjorkan kakinya ke sisi lain sofa. "Aku tidur dulu, _sensei_."

Pria itu bergidik. Perkataan Sakura membuatnya merinding––yang kini mulai terdengar seperti wanita-wanita yang biasa menggodanya. Namun ketika melihat wajah gadis muda itu yang berangsur-angsur tenang, entah kenapa benda yang bersarang di dalam dada kirinya berdetak dengan cepat.

Kedua telapak tangannya bergerak untuk menutup wajahnya yang tampak kalut. _Bagaimana bisa gadis ini melakukan hal seperti itu_? Pikir Kkashi, mematikan televisi dan bangkit menuju dapur. _Bahkan Anko tidak dapat melakukannya. Hanya Rin yang pernah_––

Pikirannya terhenti dan matanya menatap nanar ke arah kulkas. Tangannya meraih gagang kulkas dan emmbukanya, menarik satu kaleng kopi dingin dari dalam sana dan membukanya dengan sekali hentak.

"Berhenti memikirkannya. Ia sudah _mati_." Desis Kakashi––ada nada geram dan putus asa di dalamnya. Segera diteguknya kopi dingin itu dengan kalap, membuatnya sedikit terbatuk dan akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

Nona Nohara itu mampu membuatnya berubah seperti ini. Setidaknya, walaupun ia memang pria yang dingin dan egois, Rin mampu menekan semua sifat itu kalau Kakashi sedang bersamanya.

Ya.

Sebelum Kakashi tahu kalau Rin juga melakukan hal yang sama pada temannya, bahkan lebih dalam dari pada dirinya.

Kepalanya bergerak dan menoleh untuk memandang gadis berambut permen kapas yang tertidur di sofa hitamnya. Hatinya kembali mencelos, dan kepalanya jatuh tertunduk tanpa sadar.

_Kalau aku melakukannya lagi, apa kau akan meninggalkanku, Haruno?_

* * *

Sakura tertawa lepas ketika mlelihat rambut Ino yang menjadi keriting. Tenten tersenyum puas menatap hasil kerjanya––meskipun sang model hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

"Hei, Ino, mempunyai rambut pirang alami yang halus merupakan anugerah besar, kau tahu? Ditambah lagi, matamu berwarna biru muda yang cerah. Kau sudah seperti selebritis dunia Barat!" puji Tenten, sebetulnya ada benarnya juga. "Bagaimana kalau kubuat agar matamu menjadi sedikit lebih besar? Dan, oh! Sebuah tahi lalat buatan di pipi kanan sepertinya bagus!"

Sakura dan Hinata dengan cepat mengangguk. Ino akan sangat cantik kalau Tenten melakukannya. Dengan cepat, Sakura menatap Hinata yang hanya membolak-balik majalah _fashion_ di dalam tangannya.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau kudandani juga?" ujar Sakura, tersenyum senang. "Aku yakin, Naruto pasti akan menjadi tergila-gila padamu. Kau tidak tahu, kan, tipe wanita apa yang disukai oleh Naruto?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Yang tadinya tidak memperhatikan perkataan Sakura, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Memangnya seperti apa?" bisik Hinata, takut terdengar Tenten dan Ino.

"Karena itu, kau menurut saja padaku." Sakura tersenyum menenangkan.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka berempat tertawa lepas ketika menyadari perubahan besar terjadi pada diri masing-masing. Ino dengan _western style_-nya terus memuji Tenten, karena menurutnya ia sudah mirip dengan keturunan Lady Diana dengan mata yang terlihat jauh lebih besar. Hinata lebih mirip seperti tokoh _anime_, dengan rambut _levender_-pastelnya, Sakura mengeriting bagian bawahnya dan mengepang beberapa bagian hingga melingkar dari pojok atas ke pojok bawah lainnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil gambar?" tanya Tenten, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang kini terikat setengah dan poni ratanya dilepas dengan beberapa anak rambut di sekitar wajah. "Siapa tahu, kalau kita sebar ini di grup kelas, para pria akan menyatakan perasaannya pada kita!"

Sakura mendecih. "Aku merasa seperti wanita tua."

"Hei! Jangan main-main dengan dandananku!" protes Ino, menghampiri Sakura dengan panik. "Ini adalah konsep pernikahan, Sakura. Aku rasa, gaya ini cocok untuk rambutmu yang _terlalu sangat _lembut ini. Ditambah lagi, _pink_ adalah warna yang genit."

Mata Sakura menatap Ino dengan kesal. "Genit?"

Rambut _pink_ Sakura disanggul tinggi dengan beberapa anakan yang menjuntai. Meskipun begitu, poni depannya tetap dibiarkan ada, namu hanya tipis saja karena yang lainnya tertahan oleh tiara milik Ino.

_Seperti ingin menikah saja, _geram Sakura dalam hati.

"Coba kita lihat." Ujar Ino, membuka lemari bajunya dan memilih-milih beberapa gaun. "Ruang kerja ayahku penuh dengan warna putih. Bagus, bukan? Dan tidak ada yang berani mengotorinya. Jadi kita bisa berfoto disana."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. "Benar-benar berfoto?"

"Percayalah Hinata, Naruto akan menyukaimu setelahnya." Sindir Tenten geli, ketika melihat Hinata yang tertunduk kembali.

"Hei, Yamanaka, urusan kita belum selesai!" panggil Sakura, sembari menatap refleksi dirinya dari cermin. "Lagipula, ini terlihat seperti wanita yang ingin menikah, dan aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, melemparkan sebuah pakaian pada Tenten. "Pakai itu, Tenten. Dan, kau, Haruno menyebalkan! Itu memang untuk seorang pengantin. Maksudku, genit dapat diartikan sebagai wanita yang amat manis. Itu kenapa kubuat tidak terlalu rapi, agar terkesan sedikit berantakan. Menggambarkan dirimu yang sebenarnya, kan? Urakan."

Sakura menggeram pelan, namun ia tidak dapat membantah apa yang dikatakan Ino. Ketika menatap dirinya kembali lewat cermin, ia mulai menyukai apa yang dikatakan Ino dan menganggap hal itu ada benarnya juga.

Ino terlihat puas ketika mendapati Sakura menatap cermin lagi. Dengan cepat, ia menarik sebuah gaun keluar dan melemparkannya ke arah Hinata. "Pakai itu, Nyonya Uzumaki."

Hinata mendesis pelan. "Hentikan, Ino. Tidak lucu."

Ino terkikik, meraih sebuah gaun beludru berwarna biru dan tersenyum. "Untung aku masih menyimpannya!" gumamnya girang, lalu menatap Sakura. "Kau, ikut denganku. Ibuku sepertinya masih menyimpan gaun pernikahan milik kakak sepupuku."

"Hei, hei, kau bercanda, kan?" pekik Sakura, menghindar dari gapaian tangan Ino. "Cukup beri aku gaun putih, dan aku bisa melihat ada lebih dari lima gaun putih di dalam lemarimu. Kenapa harus gaun pernikahan?"

Namun pada akhirnya, Sakura turun mengikuti Ino dan mendapatkan sebuah gaun pernikahan di tangannya. Dengan pandangan kesal, ia menendang kaki Ino dan segera berlari ke kamar gadis itu kembali.

"Astaga, gaun yang benar-benar bagus!" pekik Tenten dan Hinta bersamaan. Sakura diam-diam melirik Ino yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan _apa-kubilang-dasar-kau-merah-muda-berkepala-batu._

"Yang benar saja." Gumam Sakura kesal.


End file.
